My Best Friend's Girl
by HalesMarieLou1
Summary: Brooke Davis is married. After trying for a baby, she discovers a secret that her husband has tried to hide from her. They split when she finds out. Can a letter from a former best friend change her mind? What would you do for the friend who broke your heart? BPL - Bad at summary, give it a chance. Rated M just encase :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friends Girl**

**Summary**: Brooke Davis married the love of her life, Lucas Scott. She expected the fairy tale with the big family, but that's not what she got. After a suspected pregnancy, she gets told she can't have children. Her husband is supportive, but he has his own secrets. Brooke finds out and ends their marriage. It's not until a letter, a former best friend and a blonde haired little girl open up her heart again. What would you do for the friend who broke your heart?

**Authors Note**: This storyline is based on a book I read a few years back. It wasn't until I recently re-read it, that I found it would fit Brooke/Lucas/Peyton nicely. Some may disagree, and that's fine, but I think somehow it fits them. The storyline is based on the book, HOWEVER, i HAVEN'T just copied the book. I've changed many things and its ONLY the idea that I've used. If you read the book, you'll see I haven't just copied.

**Timeline**: Basically everything up until season 5 happened, including Lindsey. Brooke & Lucas got close again when she looked after baby Angie. He was there for her when Angie left & realised just how much he loved her. When he's at the airport on the s5 finale, he calls Brooke, NOT Peyton and the relationship goes from there.

The first chapter is set in the present day, one year after Brucas split. Chapter 2 onwards will be what took them to the moment in chapter one. Then after that it's back in the present day to explain where Peyton comes back in the story :)

Ahh, confusing, but hopefully it makes sense! Any questions, please ask!

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a beautiful sunny day in New York City, and Brooke Davis was getting ready for work like any other day.

Everyday she would wake up to the sound of her alarm, and each day for the past year, she would wake up alone.

She would eat her breakfast alone, shower and then get dressed. She would check her mail and then leave for work.

But today wasn't going to be any normal day.

_Today was going to change her life, and she didn't even know it_.

Brooke looked at her reflection as she applied her make up. She never liked to go too over the top. She opened her jewellery box and pulled out her white gold diamond bracelet and placed it on her wrist.

Before she closed her jewellery box she noticed both her engagement ring and wedding band. She had not worn either for the last year. She locked them away, not wanting to see them, but not being able to get rid of them for good.

She had so many good memories of him, but she also had bad, and the bad ones simply broke her heart.

She still loved him. She always would. But she couldn't forget what he did.

Brooke closed her jewellery box and left her bedroom. She took out her phone and began calling Millicent.

"Hey, Brooke," Mille answered.

Brooke decided to leave Tree Hill when she parted from her husband. Tree Hill held too many bad memories for her. She left Millie in charge of her store in Tree Hill and she moved back to New York.

"Morning, Millie. How you doing?"

"I'm really good actually. I finally moved in with Marvin."

Even though she couldn't see her, Brooke knew Millie was smiling as she said that. "That's great news. I'm so happy for you. How's the store?"

"Doing brilliantly as usual," Millie said.

"You really helped me out where the store is concerned, and for that I'm so grateful," Brooke said as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge, ready to take with her when she left for work.

"You're welcome. Umm, Brooke.. Please don't think I'm interfering, but I saw Lucas yesterday. He looks terrible."

"Millie, I know you're trying to be a friend, but I really don't need to be hearing about him." Brooke spat. Even after a year, hearing about him still broke her heart.

"Brooke, he's still your husband."

"Soon to be ex-husband, actually," She said shaking her head.

"Oh.." Millie mumbled. She had no idea what to say to that. "I always thought you and Luke would work things out."

"Millie, you know what he did, what they both did. I can't forgive that."

"Sorry, Brooke."

"It's fine. Look I have to leave for a meeting soon, so I have to go."

They both said their goodbyes before Brooke hung up. She left the kitchen to collect her mail, before re-entering to look through it before work.

She flicked through the post knowing they were mostly bills. She was about to place them down until she reached the last envelope. There was something different about this particular envelope. The postal mark was stamped from Los Angeles, California.

There was only one person she knew of in LA.

**Peyton Sawyer**.

Her former best friend. One of the two people who broke her heart. The reason she had woken up alone everyday for the past year.

She wanted to shred the envelope. She couldn't care less.

She had not heard from Peyton in the last year, so why now?

What had changed?

She needed to know. It was probably nothing, and then she could bin whatever it was and move on with her life.

She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She unfolded the paper to see a hand written letter. It was definitely Peyton. Brooke recognised the hand writing.

_Brooke,_

_I know your first reaction is probably to burn this letter, but please don't. I know I don't deserve your time, but I'm begging you right now, PLEASE read this letter. It's so important. _

_So about three months ago, I started to feel extremely nauseous, I was tired all the time, I barely had an appetite and I couldn't sleep. I was like a walking zombie. _

_I knew something wasn't right, Brooke. You just know sometimes, don't you? _

_I saw my doctor and I was right. Something was wrong. With me. I wasn't ok and I'm not going to be ok. He told me it was cancer, the big C! I couldn't believe it. I said he must be mistaken, I'm still young. _

_I'm too young to die. _

_I broke down in his arms. He started talking about treatments and I felt so lost. I had no one to talk to. _

_The worst part was having to tell her, Brooke. Having to tell my beautiful baby girl that momma was sick. That she wouldn't be ok. It broke my heart. It killed me inside to say those words to her. _

_I know I've messed up, Brooke. That I've hurt you. And for that I am truly sorry. But I didn't deserve the heartache of having to tell my little girl that mommy wasn't going to be around. She didn't deserve to hear those words. She is just a little girl. She should be thinking about dolls, playing in the sunshine, eating ice cream or getting excited about what Santa would bring her this year... Not that her mom would be leaving her soon. Not that her mom would die. _

_Brooke, I know this so much to ask, and I know you have a busy schedule, but please, I'm begging you. _

_You are still my best friend, even if I'm not yours. _

_I'm in hospital, and things don't look good for me. Please. Please come and see me. We really need to talk. _

_I'm at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center in Los Angeles. _

_I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm going to have faith that the beautifully, kind hearted Brooke Davis.. Scott, that I once knew is still somewhere inside of you. _

_All my love,_

_Peyton_

_x_

Brooke took a deep breath and placed the letter down. She felt a warm tear fall from her eye and hit her cheek.

She had no idea what Peyton was going through. She had spent this entire time being mad at her, hating her for what they did, but this changed everything.

Curiosity got the better of Brooke Davis that morning, and it was about to change her life in a way she could not have ever imagined.

* * *

**AN**: Hopefully you'll want a second chapter. In the end, of course it's gonna be Brucas.. But it'll take some time, especially when you learn what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - 4 Years Earlier**

Lucas Scott sat alone with only his thoughts for company. He was at Tree Hill airport because he needed to get away. He remembered what his best friend and sister-in-law had said to him earlier on that day.

_Lucas sat crossed legged on the floor at the river court. He had just seen Peyton's declaration of love art work. He appreciated how much time it must have taken her, and it did look good, but he didn't feel anything. He thought that he would. He felt that he should, but he didn't._

_The first thing he did was call Haley and within ten minutes, she was sat beside him. She rested her hand on his back, rubbing it gently. He had just told her about Lindsey returning his latest novel._

_"I'm thinking about taking off for a little while," he admitted, looking around the court._

_Haley rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh, "Lucas, please stop running. Come on, you've gotta let go of this dark weight you're carrying around."_

_"You know this morning Nathan told me that the darkness has no answers."_

_"He's right. You saw him after his accident, look at him now."_

_Lucas nodded, knowing she was right. He whispered a simple 'Yeah' back at her._

_Haley smiled, "You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing, and beautiful, and sort of poetic." She paused for a breath and Luke nodded. "Well it's not. It's just garbage, and it's pain. You know what's better? Love. The day you start thinking that love is over-rated is the day that you're wrong."_

_Haley placed an arm around her best friend and pulled him in close._

_"The only thing wrong with love, and faith, and belief, is not having it."_

Lucas knew. In that moment with his best friend, he just knew. Maybe he had always known she was the one. He had always loved her. He tried to forget, to move on, but he couldn't. She would always be in his heart. He tried to fight against his love for her, but now was the time to stop fighting. He needed to tell her how he felt before he lost her for good.

She was the one.

Brooke Davis was the girl his heart craved. Wanted. _Needed_.

He removed the cell phone from his jacket pocket and opened up his contact list. He spent a minute hovering over her name.

His head told him this was crazy. She would never go for this.

His heart screamed her name. He was crazy about Brooke Penelope Davis, and he was going to make sure she knew. Now and forever more.

He pressed her name in his phone and bought it up to his ear. He listened to the dial tone and prayed she would accept his call.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

Relief washed over him as she answered. Now this would be the scary part.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"

"Umm... I, umm," she stuttered, barely able to get her words out. "Is this some kind of cruel joke, Luke?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you, Brooke," he answered honestly, slightly hurt she thought he would be capable of something so harsh.

"Why me?"

"Because, pretty girl, I love you," his smiled beamed.

Brooke grinned from ear to ear on the other end of the phone. She wasn't entirely sure about the sudden proposal of marriage, but she did know she loved him too. She always had.

"I'll meet you at the airport. Bye Luke."

"Hey, Brooke," he said just in time to stop her hanging up, "I really do love you."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott." She finally admitted.

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. He thought back to earlier today. He was at this same airport, with the very girl he loved. Baby Angie was finally ready to go home, and even against her requests, he still showed up to be with her.

_Unknown to Brooke at the time, Lucas had followed her as she entered the airport. He stopped further back than she had done, letting the beautiful brunette say her goodbyes alone._

_He watched on, seeing the tears in her eyes broke his heart. She had this amazing heart. He let out a small sigh as he watched Brooke kiss the cheek of the baby girl she had become attached to. His heart broke once again when she handed Angie over. She smiled at the social workers, her beautiful dimpled smile, but he knew she was hiding her broken heart. He couldn't stay back and do nothing. He needed to be there for her._

_He took a few steps forward just as she turned around. He could see the sadness in her hazel eyes._

_"You got my message?" She mumbled through her tears. She watched him nod and looked into his eyes, "I told you not to come."_

_"I know."_

_"She's gone, Luke." The tears continued to fall down her face._

_"I know," he said and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her forward into his arms._

_Brooke said nothing. Her cries were enough for him to know she was heartbroken. Her arms around him, placing her head on his chest, was also enough to know she was grateful he showed up._

Lucas had seen Brooke at her best. Her worst. Her most vulnerable. And he loved her every time.

* * *

Peyton sat alone at Red Bedroom Records. She really thought she would have heard from Lucas by now as she spent the evening painting the river court for him. She did try calling him a few times but it kept going straight to voicemail.

She really need to talk to him. The last time she saw him he was a complete mess. He was drunk and said something pretty hurtful. That wasn't the only reason she remembered that night.

_Peyton left Mia in the studio to work on her newest song. As she walked down the steps from her office into the main bar area of TRIC, she saw Lucas. He was sat on a stool slumped over the bar. She was pretty sure he was asleep. She walked over and straight away noticed many empty shot glasses._

_"Luke," she called out, "Hey," she said again but this time raising her voice._

_He jumped up in surprise but he was definitely drunk and probably even oblivious as to where he was. He tried to rest his head back down again until Peyton stopped him._

_"Come on," she said taking his arm and putting it around her neck._

_The car journey was silent. Then again that probably was due to the fact Luke had fallen asleep. Even though he had been a mess lately, he looked so peaceful as he slept._

_She had finally managed to get him into the bedroom of his childhood home. She removed his jacket and top before helping him I to bed. She gently pulled off his shoes before taking hold of his cover and pulling it over him._

_She sat on the side of his bed and watched as he slept. She placed her hand on his head and sighed. "Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry," she said feeling herself getting upset, "I didn't want this for you."_

_She brushed her fingers through his hair. He flinched slightly but continued to rest. She leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She got up and turned away ready to leave._

_"Peyton," he called out before she could leave._

_She turned around and stared into the eyes of the man she loved. "What?"_

_Lucas shifted in his bed and extended his arm out towards her. "Stay."_

_Peyton smiled and took his hand to join him in bed. She knew morally this was wrong. His heart was still with Lindsey, he wanted her back. But for now, she wanted to be with him. Even if it was just for one night. She needed him._

Peyton shook her head out of the moment she remembered so clearly. She had made love with the man who had her whole heart, and really needed to believe he felt the same, especially after the way she left things with him.

_Peyton awoke in bed with Lucas beside her. He was still peacefully asleep. She quietly dressed and leant to kiss his cheek before picking up her bag to leave. It was 2am and she needed to be there for Brooke and baby Angie._

_She placed her hand on the door handle just as Lucas awoke, still in his drunken state. He had obviously remembered what they had just done and he felt so messed up, guilty even. He missed Lindsey and in his mind, Peyton was the very reason he wasn't a married man right now._

_"Peyton," he called. He watched her turn, "I hate you."_

_Her smile dropped and sadness filled her eyes, "What?" She whispered._

_"I wish you never came back. You ruined my life," he said before turning away from her and closing his eyes._

_Peyton left before anything else could happen._

She didn't want to cry. In that moment, he didn't deserve her tears, but she was still going to cry over him.

* * *

Lucas placed his phone back into his jacket pocket and sat there waiting. He prayed Brooke would show up.

"You getting married?"

This snapped Lucas out of his daydream and back to reality. He looked over at the older gentleman sat opposite him reading a newspaper.

"I hope so," Lucas smiled, "I don't know. We'll see if she shows up."

"She'll show," the old man replied, "I wanna tell you something, son. It's the most important thing there is. Love. Finding the right person to spend your life with."

"I know I made the right choice."

The older man let out a small chuckle, "That's where they get you, thinking you ever had a choice. Love finds you son, you don't find love. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, what's written in the stars, and mostly to do with that women are much smarter than we are. Your sorry butt never had a chance."

Both men laughed together.

"But if you wanna believe that you had a choice in the matter, I'd say you made a good one."

Lucas leaned forward, a slight grin on his face, "Well, why's that?"

"Because she showed up, and she sure is pretty," the old man smiled and stood up. He collected his walking stick and left Lucas sat alone.

Lucas quickly turned around and stood up. Through the crowds of people, he saw her. He saw Brooke. His pretty girl. They locked eyes and both smiled. She carried with her a big bag.

_Surely that has to be a good sign_, Lucas thought as he ran to meet her.

Brooke placed her bag down and smiled with tears in her eyes when Lucas stood in front of her. He leant forward for a kiss, but she stopped him.

"You can't just call me like this, Luke. It's all so crazy."

"I'm crazy about you, Brooke Davis. I just needed you to know."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She breathed in his cologne and finally felt like she belonged. She was always meant to be with Lucas Scott.

He placed his arms on her waist and held her tightly. He wasn't going to let her go again.

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end," Brooke whispered with a smile.

She pulled back and looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes staring deeply into hers. "I love-"

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Lucas placed his arms around her, pulling her as close as physically possible. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly. Brooke placed her hands on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

The kiss intensified as the two stood in the busy airport like they were the only two people in the world. And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Sorry this wasn't really long. The next chapter has a lot in so much longer! I know I don't want to spend like 10 chapters explaining the Brucas past as I need to also explain the present day story (chap1) so the next chap will continue from this but will skip time ahead during the next chap.

Anyway, I'm sorry I never wrote the Leyton sex incounter, I've never written smut before but I'm gonna try give it a go, but I'd rather write it for Brucas.

Oh and originally when Luke said he hated Peyton, he later told her he didn't but in story that part never happened. Not yet anyway.

Oh, and as we all found out in the first chapter, Peyton has a daughter. Well, I need ideas on a name for her. It obviously can't be Sawyer, and I'm not keen on Anna but really need ideas. Something you would think Peyton would pick. Brooke could still be her middle name, whatcha think? Or just something completely different?

If you can't message me on here, just tweet me :)  
xhalesmariex


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:

Hey guys!

Firstly I would like to apologise to anyone who thought this was a chapter update. I'm really sorry it's not, but its important you read this if you wish to carry on following my stories.

Secondly, I've been having some problems with my current FF account. It's linked to my Facebook but due to having issues with that, it's making it extremely hard to sign in on FF. I realise I'm probably not making sense, but I don't want to take the risk of not being able to sign in again and losing my stories and any chapters I've written that are yet to be published.

Therefore, I have made a backup FF account which, within the next week, I will be moving my stores to that account and re-uploading them there.

I plan on editing my stories to correct any grammar mistakes and altering some scenes etc from my stories before uploading.

My story, _'Hello, Goodbye' _will be up within the week as I'm editing every chapter.

_'My best friends girl' _will be up within 2-3 weeks as, again, I need to do some editing and I want to get a few more chapters written before I re-upload.

As for my story, _'I promise this'_ - I'm really unsure whether to continue or not. I had an idea to edit it, make it longer and just have it as a one shot or maybe an extremely short story (2-4 chapters max) but I'm not sure.

Anyway, my new account name is **xHalesMariex**

If you can't find me by searching, the link to my page is:

** u/4905801/xHalesMariex **

Hope to see you there! :)

- Hayley


End file.
